go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!
is a Super Sentai film released in theaters on January 30, 2010, featuring a crossover between the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Engine Sentai Go-Onger casts and characters. The heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger also make a cameo appearance in the film. The catchphrase for the movie is "Two Sentai! On the Road of Justice, Go Forth!!". It opened at #5 its opening weekend and earned the equivalent of US $5 millions. Footage from this movie is used for the Power Rangers Samurai team up special Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016 Story A year after defeating Yogoshimacritein, the Go-Ongers head to the wild western realm of Gunman World to defeat Gaiark's Pollution President Batcheed in a final confrontation. However, after defeating Engine-Oh G9, Batcheed opens up a dimensional rift that sucks the Go-Ongers and Engines to other Braneworlds. Soon after, while finding themselves fighting Ugatz, the Shinkengers encounter Go-On Red as he helps takes out the Ugatz on his own, much to the Shinkengers' shock. Soon after, the Shinkengers bring Sōsuke and Bomper to the Shiba House, but Takeru and Sōsuke are unable to work together due to their conflicting personalities. Elsewhere, Batcheed arrives onto the Rokumon Junk to make the Gedoushu an offer to hand him their waters to bring to the mortal realm in order to power his Batchrium Plant. With the Ayakashi Homurakogi supporting him, Batcheed then asks for Pollution Ministers, Yogostein, Kitaneidas, and Kegalesia to support him. However, the trio raid the Gold Zushi cart before they tell the president they want nothing to do with his plan. They then ditch Shinken Gold as they retreat into the Sanzu River while he fights the Ugatz before Go-On Red and the other Shinkengers arrive to support him. The battle ends with the vassals getting sucked into a dimensional rift to save Shinken Red and Go-On Red from Batcheed's attack. While Genta and Mako meet the Sutō Siblings in Christmas World, Kotoha and Chiaki are jailed with Renn and Gunpei by DaiGoyou in Samurai World, and Ryunosuke ends up in Junk World alone until he is found by Saki and Hant as they cheer him up. Back in the Human World, as Takeru and Sōsuke manage to resolve their differences, the two learn that Hikoma Kusakabe and Bomper have been kidnapped and are being held at Mount Aguruma where an entire army of Nanshi and Ugatz under Batcheed await them. However, when Takeru disregards the safety of the hostages for the sake of the world, Go-On Red is forced to fight Shinken Red. As Batcheed watches on that his enemies are fighting each other, he soon discovers that the fight is only a diversion to allow the Shishi Origami to help Jii and Bomper escape as the Engines arrive with the other Go-Ongers and Shinkengers. Together, the two Super Sentai teams defeat the grunts while Shinken Red and Go-On Red take to the road to battle Homurakogi. Though Akumaro attempts to get involved in the fight alongside Juzo and Dayu, the three are driven off by the Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Giving Go-On Red the Kyoryu Disk so he can become Hyper Go-on Red as Shinken Red becomes Super Shinken Red, the two are joined by the others as they slay Homurakogi. Enlarging with his revived aide, Batcheed escapes to the Moon where the Batchrium Plant is, using Homurakogi as a shield to escape the Engine/Origami team attack as they form Samuraihaoh and Engine-Oh G12 while he hooks himself up to his Batchrium Plant to achieve his full power. The two teams are powerless until the combinations reconfigure themselves into Samurai Formation 23 to destroy Batcheed before performing a victory clap. Soon after, the Go-Ongers head off to the other Braneworlds to find any more surviving Gaiark officers, wishing the Shinkengers luck in keeping their world safe. In the ending theme, we get to see the Shinkenger's origami in "soul form". Continuity and Placement *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Since the final episode ends with Speedor coming to the Go-Onger for assistance in fighting the up-til-then-missing Gairk Pollution President on Gunman World, this takes place not too long after that. *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Set between Act 35 and Act 38, due to the appearance of SamuraiHaOh and the absence of the Mougyu Bazooka. *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: A good place to put this is in between Epic 3 and Epic 4. While they did come together multiple times during Warstar attacks, they tended to go their separate ways alongside tribal lines even after Heaven's Tower is destroyed. The three groups do not truly become "together" until after Epic 3, by which the three alliances have finally worked out differences and have moved in together at the Amachi Astronomy Institute. Characters Shinkengers Go-Ongers And Introducing the Goseigers Allies *Hikoma Kusakabe *BOMPER Villains *Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark **Pollution President Batcheed **Three Pollution Ministers ***Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein ***Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ***Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia **Ugatz *Gedoshu **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Shitari of the Bones **Akumaro Sujigarano **Juzo Fuwa **Dayuu Usukawa **Nanashi Company **Homurakogi Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Child Santa: *Guard Santa: *Samurai Guard: *Gosei Red (Voice): *Gosei Pink (Voice): *Gosei Black (Voice): *Gosei Yellow (Voice): *Gosei Blue (Voice): *Tensouder (Voice): Suit actors * Shinken Red, Go-On Red, Gosei Blue, Shinkenoh, Engine-Oh G12: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Shinken Blue, Go-On Blue, Go-On Black, Gosei Black, Mougyudaioh: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Shinken Pink, Shinken Yellow, Go-On Yellow, Dayu Usukawa: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Pink, Go-On Yellow: Naoko Kamio * Shinken Pink: Motokuni Nakagawa * Shinken Green, Go-On Green, Gosei Red, Kyoretsu-Oh: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi, Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Gold, Daikaioh: Jiro Okamoto * Go-On Red, Go-On Black, Juzo Fuwa, Akumaro Sujigarano, Yogostein: Riichi Seike * Go-On Red: Makoto Itō * Go-On Yellow, Gosei Pink, Dayu Usukawa, Batcheed: Yūichi Hachisuka * Go-On Green, Shitari of the Bones: Masaru Ōbayashi * Go-On Black: Yasuhiko Imai * Go-On Gold: Jun Watanabe, Naoki Ōfuji * Go-On Silver, Gosei Yellow: Mizuho Nogawa * Dokoku Chimatsuri, Kitaneidas, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh: Hideaki Kusaka * Homurakogi: Shinichi Kaneda Theme song * "'Samurai First Rap ~GinmakuBang!!~'" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi and Mike Sugiyama ** Composition: Kenichiro Ōishi, YOFFY, and Hideaki Takatori ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Ōishi) ** Artist: YOFFY, Sister MAYO, and Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Engine Soul #10, Engine Soul #11, Engine Soul #12 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6 *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9 Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Super, Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - NA *Shinken Pink - NA *Shinken Green - NA *Shinken Yellow - NA *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) *Go-On Red - Kyoryu (Hyper Mode) Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Dragon Headder *Gosei Pink - Phoenix Headder *Gosei Black - Snake Headder *Gosei Yellow - Tiger Headder *Gosei Blue - Shark Headder Notes *From this point on until Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger, Sentai vs. movies now feature a cameo appearance of the current team's successors. *Between the finale of Go-Onger and the duel with Batcheed at the beginning of the movie, Sosuke's hair has lost its brown dye. *The grouping for the climatic fight is not based on colors or gender as shown in the previous team-ups, but by which Shinkenger met which Go-Onger throughout the worlds (Shinken Pink and Shinken Gold with the Go-On Wings, Shinken Blue with Go-On Yellow and Go-On Green, and Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow with Go-On Blue and Go-On Black) *This is the first Sentai crossover where a past Ranger uses a power-up available to the current team. In this case, Go-On Red using the Kyoryu Disk to become Hyper Go-On Red. **However, this has occurred in ''Power Rangers before. In Once A Ranger, Adam Park, the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (the PR counterpart of MammothRanger) used the Defender Vest (the counterpart of the Accel Tector). *This is the third crossover movie to have its footage used in Power Rangers, and the first since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman was adapted into the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episode Trakeena's Revenge. *''Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger'' was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html *This is the first Sentai VS movie since J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Goranger to have both the Foot Soldiers of the current season in this case the Nanashi Company and the Foot Soldiers of the last Sentai season in this case the Ugatz. See also References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts